The conditions necessary for the in vitro generation of DTH effector cells will be sought. In addition, the generation of suppressor cells which modulate the DTH effector cells will also be generated. We will then be in a position to examine the macrophages and other accessory cell requirements for the generation and evaluation of the cell activity in the in vivo situation of the injection of cells into the periphery of normal mice with the appropriate antigen.